Jace Horn, Jedi Knight Chapter Three
by simpleAzN
Summary: DE: No, he died a while ago, as shown in this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed


  
Back at his flat, he offered her a hot drink and went to put on some clothes. When he came back, he found her staring into space, lightly sipping her drink. He took a seat next to her.  
"You ok? You look pretty shooken up."  
She snapped out of her daze, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Um, my name's Nela, and you?"  
"Jace Horn, Jedi Knight." He flashed her his best smile and she blushed. "Nela, that's a pretty name. Doesn't sound Correllian…"  
"No because it's not. I was born on a trading vessel. Unfortunately, my parents died soon after landing that trip and I was taken care of by my Uncle."  
"And where is he now?"  
"Probably at our apartment, snoring with the vidscreen yapping in front of him. It was easy to sneak out."  
"Why did you want to do it?"  
"Well… it was getting quite boring as you could imagine."  
He smiled. "Sorry for all the interrogation. I just want to get to know you better." She blushed again.  
"So um, are you going to be needing a ride back to your uncle's place?"  
"Well… I was kinda hoping I could spend the night here? I really don't want to go back home and I feel we should talk more. You feel like a really nice guy."  
"Feel?"  
She turned red and laughed nervously, "Sorry, sometimes I just get a feeling about people, you know? Like with that guy. He felt really bad, but he wouldn't stop following me."  
"Yes, I do know actually. Alright, listen. I want you to try and relax. This won't hurt." Using small tendrils of the Force, he reached into her mind and probed. He searched for the little nub on the back of the mind. He found it and gave it a little push-and was immediately thrown backwards off his chair and to the ground.   
"What did I do? Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine," she helped him up. "What I just did was test you for the Force, and congratulations, you have the talent."  
She seemed confused. "The what?"  
"The Force, it bonds all things together in the universe and is all around us. It's what I used to levitate that guy back there and how I jumped from my roof to the walkway."  
"Wow, so what was that thing you did to me? I felt something… poking in my head."  
"The late Master Skywalker discovered this trick to use on potential Jedi Trainees. There is a little 'space' on the back of the mind. When stimulated by the Force, it reacts like an instinct and pushes the 'assailant' away using the Force. In this case, it was me who was the 'enemy.'"  
"Oh." She seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.  
"Alright, we should get some sleep now. I'll let you sleep in my room and I'll take the couch. It's right ov-" He was about to point when she came up to him and kissed him full on the lips. He relaxed into the kiss and put his arms around her.   
No! This is wrong! Master would be ashamed… but maybe this is fate? Maybe the Force has destined us to be together?  
They settled on the coach and lay down with Jace on top.  
Oh yes…  
He kissed her neck, her shoulders, her arms, and then back to her lips. All through the night…  
Behind them the mug of hot coca lay forgotten, left to cool in the night.  
  
In the morning, she was gone. He felt hurt and disappointed that she only thought it to be a one night stand. He sat up and looked longingly to where she was last night. There was a neatly folded note.  
He grabbed it and unfolded it. It read:  
  
We will meet again, my love.  
  
Love? Now he was thoroughly confused. Why would she leave him if she was in love? Sigh. Get your mind off of it. He got up and took a shower, ate breakfast, and set off to meet his Master at the Academy.  
The Academy was a huge building, dwarfing even those of the commercial skyscrapers. It was built on the only actually land available, at the poles as to not have the risk of it collapsing. The Pyramid shaped building was built in the valley of the two highest mountains on that side of the planet. The little ravine was a perfect place for Jedi students to train and learn because of the open spaces, dense forests, and rushing rivers that surrounded the location. True, it was isolated, but that gave the trainees a sense of peace. Generally, a trainee spent several years there, training day and night until he or she was a Jedi Knight. Once they achieved that status, they were seen off in an elaborate ceremony that had almost made Jace cry when he went through his own. They were "given", as the Master and elder Knights put it, to the outside world and were expected to solve things according to their training. A monument to the deceased Luke Skywalker stood just outside the entrance, flanked with wreaths of beautiful flowers and a inscription set in gold that said, "Rest In Peace, old friend. Your contributions to this galaxy will never be forgotten."  
As his commercial bus landed on the pad and he walked out into the bright sun, he felt that he was home again.  



End file.
